Rose
by riri2009
Summary: Dangerous Liaisons, Damon outtake. "The flower in question was a rose: rich, deep and velvety. A Galaxy rose. It was perfect- not a single sign of damage or distress. Beautiful, just like the girl he was planning to give this to."


_This is a Dangerous Liaisons outtake/extra from the end of chapter 6: the rose. If you haven't read at least until Chapter 6 of Dangerous Liaisons then this will make no sense, so I suggest you do that first. Also, I suggest you read it in 1/2 view. Looks prettier.  
_

_This is Damon-centric. Enjoy._

_

* * *

_Rose

Five hours.

It had taken Damon five full and elongated hours to track down what he wanted- no, _needed_.

Damon drove down an old dirty road, pondering about the damage that all the dust was currently doing to his classic sports car. He slowed to a crawl, reading the signs of each derelict shop as he passed. Finally, he turned into the curb, parking outside of a small and run-down florist.

A quick glance in the rear-view mirror told him that his tousled dark hair and seductive grey eyes would get him anything he wanted. However, at this point, he was determined to do things honestly. Damon had never doubted his capability to do anything, but he was resolved on doing this the right way.

Damon pushed open the florist door, aptly named "Frank's Florist" and winced at the cliché bell that rang as he entered, alerting everyone of his presence.

However, Damon needn't have worried as the shop was deserted.

This shop, nestled deep in Georgia was a dark horse of sorts. Its appearance was shabby and unkempt. So much so, that people assumed the worst and never entered this flower shop.

Damon knew better than to judge appearances. He had come across this shop in the 1970's where this shop was at its prime time in life and when flower power was the heart to many.

The handsome vampire scanned the selection of flowers. It was truly overwhelming. This shop held flowers with every color from the rainbow and every shape that flowers could ever be created in. Damon sniffed the air cautiously, using his advanced sense of smell to locate the flower he wanted, and save him a substantial amount of time.

The flower in question was a rose: rich, deep and velvety. It was a miniature rose, and almost unheard of due to the overwhelming popularity of other, more extravagant roses.

A Galaxy rose. Out of this world, Damon thought ironically.

Damon held the rose carefully. It was perfect- not a single sign of damage or distress. Beautiful, just liked the girl he was planning to give this to.

A quiet cough alerted him of another presence.

"Can I help you, Sir?" The voice belonged to an elderly man, who had seen with his very eyes these flowers thrive and live. For decades he had poured his heart and soul into these blossoming flowers, and Damon appreciated this. It took a special sort of commitment and love to do what the man had done.

"I'd like to purchase this," Damon said holding up the breathtaking rose.

"Ah, the Galaxy rose. Very few people appreciate this miniature rose. They think that if it isn't big and flashy, it is not worth a person's time and feelings." The man smiled sincerely. "Will there be anything else?"

Damon stopped for a moment, and thought his plan through carefully. Surely he couldn't just give her a single rose. No matter how attractive, and the how true the feelings that Damon had put into it were, Elena could place the wrong conclusion upon it. Worse still, she could think that it was from someone else.

_Hell_, she could think it was from _Stefan_, Damon thought bitterly. This was the kind of sappy thing he would do.

"That card," Damon said. He pointed to a small piece of card that was simple yet elegant. It was off-white in colour, with a translucent lace pattern adorned on the edges.

"Would you like to write your message here?" The man pointed to a small table to his right where inkpots and calligraphy pens were placed, for the customer's convenience.

Damon thought seriously about this. He couldn't walk into the Salvatore house with a rose, in order to write the card. Stefan would get suspicious. And quite rightly so, Damon thought.

"Yes, thank you."

He had never quite been at a loss for words before. This had to be a first. Damon gripped the pen tightly in his right hand and stared at the piece of card. What should he say?

_I'm sorry I pummelled your boyfriend's face in. Good thing he heals fast._

_I didn't kiss you, my mistake. But I'd love to try._

_I apologise. Oh, and your brother is annoying. _

"I've heard that just plain 'I'm sorry' works."

Damon resisted the urge to throw back a witty remark. Instead he nodded and picked up the pen again, putting the nib to the card.

_I'm sorry_ he wrote.

Underneath it, he signed off his name.

* * *

The jolly mood of the day faded as he stood in front of the Gilbert house. He had been overjoyed and ecstatic to know that Elena had not, in fact, been ignoring him.

The second he saw Katherine's face, he knew who he had actually kissed. There were differences between Elena and Katherine, albeit subtle differences. Elena's hair was a shade or two darker than Katherine's. Their smiles were different too. Elena's was sincere and sweet, lighting up her whole face. Katherine's was darker, and sly. Damon had kicked himself for not picking up on the differences at the time when it mattered most. He was losing his touch.

No, Damon interrupted himself. Katherine was just too good of an actress.

Damon didn't know exactly how he had felt about that revelation. Part of him was smug and happy. Katherine had kissed him. Did that mean that she still wanted him? Never mind that she'd been missing for the past few decades, but she was here now. Demanding their help, of course, but she was still there. Damon wanted to revel in her beauty, and let her sly and cunning mind overlap his. They could do so much together. No, they _could have_ done so much together.

It was too late now, Damon assured himself.

The other part of him was furious. He did not like being made a fool of. Damon had always admired stronger women, but Katherine had played him like a puppet, used him and discarded him, sent him on a wild goose chase. She had diminished any thought of happiness for the past century and a half, letting revenge and hate grow in his still heart.

Damon was also angry about the way she came parading into _his_ town. He was irritated and also a fair bit apprehensive of what Katherine was going to do in the near future. It was going to be hard and maybe even impossible, but Damon had to get Katherine out of this town.

Damon quietly climbed the large oak tree that was rooted (much to his, and several other boys' convenience's) in front of Elena's bedroom window. He stopped at the branch that was slightly above Elena's window and perched on the rotting tree branch cautiously. Damon waited for a moment, building up the courage to lower his walls for a moment.

Silently, Damon leaned forward, prying the window open with his right hand, keeping the rose and card firmly in his left.

The window opened surprisingly easily, and Damon climbed through the small space, landing on the hard wood floor of Elena's room.

Damon didn't waste any time. He placed the card on her bedside table, laying the Galaxy rose on top. He moved the glass of water so it was closer to the flower. Surely she could never miss that. The rose looked striking. It looked like it belonged there.

Only then did Damon turn towards the sleeping angel.

Elena looked beautiful, as she slept, oblivious to the world around her at this point. Her dark hair was spread over the pillow, some strands covering her face. Damon smiled, involuntarily, at the pure innocence that was shown on her sleeping face.

The covers rose and fell gently as she breathed, causing quiet ruffles to flow through the room. The feelings that surged through him were substantial. He wanted nothing more than to be lying in that bed with her.

Stop it, Damon scolded himself. You're being utterly ridiculous. Katherine is much better suited for you.

He watched as she shivered in her sleep, and without a moment to think, Damon pulled the covers up to her gently encasing her in warmth. An unthinking smile crossed his face and his permanently laughing eyes softened at the human girl.

"_Stefan,"_

Damon watched as Elena smiled, and turned, mumbling the younger and possibly more moral brother's name. Damon laughed at himself quietly. She wasn't for him, and she never would be.

As quietly and quickly as he had entered, Damon jumped out, disappearing into the cold and dark night.

* * *

I hope you don't mind that I used my time for writing the next chapter, to write this. :) Chapter 7 will be up in a day or two.

Please review. That is all I ask.

:)


End file.
